Change Log
11/16/14 - 1.0.6 Portable Rechargers updated. Backpack updated. Big Reactor updated. ABO updated. Carpenters updated. Compact Solars updated. Electromagic updated. Enderio updated. Extra cells updated. Extra Utilities updated. Opis updated. ProjectRed updated. SimplyJetpacks updated. Spice of life updated. Thaumic Tinker updated. Underground biomes updated. WAILA updated. Enderchest & tesseract like objects got recipe changes. Healing axe uncraftable. Enhanced Portal electrum requirements oredict added. Tinkers Ingots gained plate and rod support with gregtech plate bender and lathe. Modular Furnace iron plates oredict added. Rock Crusher got a recipe change. Halved graphite power cost. Land marks now require assembly tables. Chlorine to grin powder added. 9/21/14 - 1.0.5 Added Spice of Life, variety is a good thing. Updated Hardcore Ender Expansion. Stuff. Updated Chisel. Bug Fix. Returned food stacks to normal. Removed Hunger Overhaul butcher trades. Made Galacticraft wires uncraftable, replaced them with TE conduits. You can now make cauldrons in plate bending machines. Coal shouldn’t smelt to oil anymore. All types of basalt and marble should be convertible between each other. Deep Tanks got doubled in size. Added new potion and tool types to Bibliocraft. 9/12/14 - 1.0.4 Updated Carpetners Blocks - should work with greatwood planks now. Returned Resonate storage devices to normal enderium - should retain contents again. Changed Random Things Mover recipes. Disabled the mining laser. Mining Laser using recipes changed. BC Laser recipe changed. 9/05/14 - 1.0.3 Cleaned up the furance recipe for AE processors Emasher should have microblocks. Volcanic furnace takes a little work to craft now. Disabled some explosives. Potion of bounding is now craftable. Halved the cost of enchanted book copying. Enabled the Railcraft Blast Furanced, doubled its fuel cost. Blocked use of Wand Focus: Fire. Metals over mithril tier are now spawning properly. The magic module of Mariculture was disabled Added TiCTooltips. I am not 100% certain of how accurate it is. Added ThaumcraftExtras. Oh look, another means of playing with XP. Added Technomancy. Yes that one block is enabled. Pulled due to ID conficts. 8/29/14 - 1.0.2 Updated Thermal Expansion, hope it clears up a couple bugs. Updated Blood Magic, we were a little behind. Updated Gendustry, hope it clears up a couple bugs. Updated Galacticraft, the recipe overlaps should be cleared up. Added a couple uses for magma. Changed power generation from shards to a more standard amount. Vat now takes obsidian to make. Straw now takes obsidian to make. Soul chest is disabled. Emasher Limestone has multipart now. Tinker’s Steelworks no longer multiplies your ore, process them first. 8/23/14 - 1.0.1 Updated Hexwool, it works now! Updated Zombie Awareness, time will tell. Removed Special Mobs, view distance problems. Removed LittleBlocks, sorry, I had hoped it could stay. Railcraft Anchor Fuel changed to Vase of Resonant Ender. Grimorie of Gaia, slight spawn rate changes. Music Discs are craftable. Sponges are craftable. Graphite is craftable again. Wood Chips have a use again. Blaze Powder can be compressed into blaze rods. Wooden Bucket is no longer craftable. Drink Brewer is disabled - no more crashing the server... Saddle is now craftable. Ghast Tear power generation nerfs. Beeswax cross overs. Canteen disabled. Underground Biomes slabs are now craftable again. Compressed Cobble is craftable again. Persimmons now work with Thirst. 8/13/14 - 1.0.0 Moved to FTB Launcher for full release. Added: ComputerCraft added OpenCCSensors added OpenPeripheral added Littleblocks - added - needs a bunch of testing for stability with modded blocks Railcraft added Railcraft dust added Thirst re-added Ropes+ added Growthcraft added Stalker creepers added Petbat added Magicbees added Infernal mobs added Changes: Finite Water is being tried Drawbridges are sadly disabled, there is a duping exploit Flux as a power source, needs a little tweaking still Most bamboo can be used as sticks, which can in turn be made into a form of charcoal. Several bees blacklisted - see here Dragon egg recipe has changed to 'magic' based Removed oredict from a couple gears in an attempt to force the more expensive Gregtech versions Railcraft material is the only way to make vanilla tracks Added quite a bit of food cross over for pam's, growthcraft, natura, plantmegapack, forestry, etc Thirst - some drinks removed, TONS added There were a couple problems with unstable ingots and Gregtech, I hope to have fixed them Chunkloading blocks are now tiered of sorts Xeno's gun, bullets, clips disabled Bowls can now only be made from adobe Liquid ender is now the fuel for Railcraft chunkloading anchor, they are a non-stacking item; automation has been disabled Most if not all glass should work with Tinkers Steelworks now Most if not all glass should work with Galacticraft now Slime Islands shouldn't spawn in space now... Molecular Transformer got some recipes removed Vanilla charcoal is a coke oven thing now, sugar charcoal is advised to those wanting to not use coal for torches Warding Focus should be usable now, but it purely cosmetic Disabled villages, mods other than BoP spawning things in villages was crashing the server Even more blocked added to the multipart options Drink store disabled Turtles disabled Tier two forestry genetic machines disabled Add frames to BC engines Disabled 'costless' engines (clockwork/redstone Disabled Railcraft bore Overhauled ComputerCraft recipes Circuit plates give a single output Disabled non-industrial apiary gendustry machines and tweaked a couple parts Bauxite can be smelted to aluminium for the early game miners. Tar gained the oredict slimeball Silicon got some crossovers added. GC silicon can make solars now O.O Netherx obsidian plate recipe conflict, disabled Disabled mirage enderman, I hope Gaia mobs got a nerf, should be less one shotting The double spawning from Metallurgy copper/tin/silver ore has been disabled Husher, the emasher quarry has been disabled Lycanite spawn rates adjusted Draconic ingot craftable to dragon essence Clay recipe adjusted, needs a little tweaking still rotten flesh -> leather takes calcite aluminm brass and aluminium blocks were having problems, I think I got it fixed Speed boat recipe changed Power from HHE essences Power from forbidden magic shards Disable gany’s spawners, they basically are soul shards, by using spawners in the world Disabled auto spawners, while costly with Gregtech recipes, the number of creatures without numerical IDs made banning individuals a hassel Reconfiged progression of tinkers, the 'default' progression should be unchanged, while the upper progression has been extended to 15 tiers Metallurgy spawn rates adjusted for higher end metals to match tinkers thermal expansion - A little 'gregafication' to the parts extra utilities generators - Couple disabled, the rest got a little 'gregafication' updates: Logistics pipes updated - looks to work with Gregtech now Gany’s updated. Remote io updated. cuts: wireless redstone removed. Can be rather buggy, try Gregtech, RemoteIO or gated Enderchests instead Simple recipes removed. Minetweaker can be used instead MineChem removed. While a SUPER interesting idea, the conversion that were possible could be rather imbalanced Mechanism removed. The ease of this mod... Dungeonmobs removed. Was a little buggy, thought it best to remove it Rivvet’s revamp removed. Just lightning the load Condensed Block Mod removed. Their function was still there, but that seemed reduced with all the modded items not being supported Sync removed. Some exploits Extended glass removed. The same blocks can be made by other means 6/08/14 - A1.24 Maxed out the Lantern. Extra TiC updated. Iguana Tweaks for Tinker's Construct updated to TiC Tweaks. This most likely breaks your tinker tools, I am willing to help replace some of your tools. Tinker's Construct updated. Tinker's Mechworks updated. Should fix our drawbridge problems. Galacticraft updated. Tinker's Steelworks added. 6/03/14 - A1.21 EnviroMine removed. Regardless of what features were disabled, people have come to hate enviromine for their own reasons. The only two features that were still enabled were air quality and hydration. While I thought they were very manageable, many didn't. Grimoire of Gaia 2 added. Better Breeds added. Better Chests added. Blood Magic added. So happy. Brewcraft added. Compact Windmills added. Compact Watermills added. Dungeon Mobs added. Dynamic Earth added. HarvestCraft Waila added. Your plants should have names now. Lantern added. Plant Mega Pack added. If you can't find the right flower/plant now, probably need to quit minecraft. Portable Recharger added. Random Things added. Reliquary added. Simply Jetpacks added. Special Mobs 2 added. Steves Carts 2 added. Steves Factory Manager added. Thaumic Reliquary added. Waila Harvestability added. there should be less guessing on if you can mine stuff now. 4/30/14 - A1.20 Thermal Expansion's flat bedrock has been disabled, this should fix a couple crashes related to Galacticraft. Tweaked the watering can. Disabled Market. Disabled Golden Bag of Holding, due to it reducing the risk of dying. Most of the lower tier IC2 tools had their batteries changed to power units. I adjusted the weight of nether spawning for lycanites. There should be less lobbers and more demons now. Sanity is disabled pending changes on the mod's end. Galacticraft wires are now craft able again, but its machines no longer support IC2 power. Updated Galacticraft. 4/10/14 - A1.19 Disabled a couple ores for Nether Ores. Added most glass to the sealed list for Galacticraft. When I updated Factorization I forgot to change the "piped in" requirement back on, this has been fixed. Fixed the EnviroMine config and we are testing a 75% setting for sanity. Emerald ore should spawn about half as often as diamond now. The attempt to force the making of the Assembly Machine was removed. If people want to skip it, be my guest. For you Poop fans out there, you can now get Methane Cells from it. Added some GregTech support for Emery. Removed the easy recipe for Luminators. Big Backpacks need to be upgraded instead of crafted. Electro-Magic Tools updated. Should fix the essentia generator problems. Lycanites updated. Beware the lava. 4/2/14 - A1.18 Removed a very lossy pattern for quicksilver. Should be the last tweak to quicksilver. The parts to make the Infinite Bucket and Infinite Water Source are now all consumed. Waypoint patterns changed. Raw aluminum disabled. Enderium usage tweaked. I suggest gloves. Advanced Power Management removed. Will return when it is updated, hopefully. MOSI Buff Bar removed. Appeared to not support modded buffs. Better Anvils removed. Weather removed. I hope this helps with some FPS problems. Enviromine updated. Should fix the temperature problem. Changed the status of Damage Indicators, ArmorStatusHUD and DirectionHUD to optional. 3/27/14 - A1.16 More changes to EnviroMine. Several items changed to blocks in the config. Fixed a couple problems with quick silver. Changed the recipe for block of flesh, to fix a conflict. Fluiducts now require pipe sealant to make. Best start finding some cactus green. Machine Frame can no longer be made with iron. The processing of shears has changed quite a bit. No free tartarite for you. Transvector Dislocator added to the server based ban list, until a means of dealing with thaumcraft can be found. Electro Magic Tools updated. Enhanced Portals updated. Should fix desynces. EnviroMine updated. MineFactoryReloaded updated. 3/26/14 - A1.15 Added numerous items to EnviroMine. Careful what you touch. Temperature was disabled, by popular complaint. Chunkloaders now work for longer than a minute. Disabled the fluid HUD for thermal expansion. Waila has it covered. I have noticed a lack of artifice basalt and marble. Added a means of crafting it. The crafting of galacticraft wires and energy storage devices has been disabled. IC2 cables have replaced the disabled wires in galacticraft patterns. 3/21/14 - A1.14 Fixed the dehydration bug. Metal former disabled. Ancient staff is now craftable. Ender quarry pattern changed slightly. Once again fixing a mekanism pattern. 3/20/14 - A1.13 EnviroMine added - replaced thirst - physics disabled. Mariculture added. HexWool added. Thaumcraft 4 added. Thaumic Tinkerer added. Forbidden Magic added. Electro-Magic Tools added. Runic Dust added. Modular Furnaces 2 added - recipes changed from default. Not Enough Keys added. Opis added - replaced mapwriter, same map. ArmorStatusHUD added. DirectionHUD added. MOSI Buff Bar added. Thaumcraft 4 Wands Restrict added - several foci prevented from being used. ThaumcraftGates added. Big Reactors updated. ChickenChunks updated. CodeChickenCore updated. Emasher Resource updated. EnderIO updated. Engineers Toolbox updated. Extra Cells updated. Factorization updated. Gany's End updated. Gany's Nether updated. Gany's Surface updated. GregTech updated. IC2 updated. Minefactory Reloaded updated. Advanced Solars Panels updated. GraviSuite updated. Nether Ores updated. NEI updated. Player Beacons updated. Translocators updated. Waila updated. Wireless Redstone updated. ID change for petals. Enchantment ID changes across several mods. 3/17/14 - A1.12 Another mekanism pattern fixed. Really updated chunkloaders. 3/16/14 - A1.11 Thermal Expansion steel disabled. Mekanism steel making disabled. Mekanism voice server disabled. Instant death from starving re-enabled. Wrenching IC2 power storage devices now holds some of the power. Pixies disabled. Chunkloaders changed. Logged on required. Couple mekanism patterns fixes. Empty cup pattern changed. Chisel blocks added to microblocks. Chiseled quartz from Gany’s Nether added to microblocks. 3/14/14 - A1.10 Artifice steel disabled. Fresh Water from Pam's HarvestCraft disabled, until a fix can be found. Drink Store disabled. Wrath Lamp disabled. Potato on a Stick disabled. Couple aluminium tweaks. The extruder cannot be tweaked at this time. 3/10/14 - A1.08 Soups, ice creams, smoothies, sodas, juices, along with a couple others from Pam's Harvestcraft had thirst attributes added to them based on their meal size. They require you to be hungry to use them and they still restore hunger. Canteen crafting disabled, due to the crash involving it. Bucket changed to wooden bucket for rain collector from Thirst. Project Red backpacks disabled. Inventory Binder disabled. BC Lava pumping in the nether has been disabled. Pattern added for Legendary Scoop. MV Transformer recipe fixed. Basic Machine Casing had the easy version disabled. Microblocks for Underground Biomes added. Quarry and Ender Quarry power usage adjusted. NetherX glowstone torches disabled. This allows Galacticraft versions to now be crafted. Smelting a tin can now gives tin ingots, instead of iron ingots. Fixed blaze rods... I think. Lycanite updated to 1.4.8, taming disabled, mounting disabled, default drops changed, weapon based drops disabled. Advanced Machines, Advanced Repulsion Systems and LegendaryBeasts, QuarryPlus have been removed. 3/7/14 - A1.07 Crops needing sunlight disabled. Biome growth rate nerf disabled. Undertakers disabled. Orphaned chunks set to 0. Lycanite spawning turned down, despawning turned on for all of them, farming and taming ill advised. Hellfire disabled - fire spread concerns. Lowered chance of food in chest. Porta spawner disabled. Beheader disabled. Crystal Chest disabled. Digital Miner disabled. MFR weapons disabled. Deep dark portal recipe removed - was already uncraftable. Safari net related items - some easier recipes removed. Heads to pearls ratio reduced from 2:4 to 2:1.